


House to Home

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's apartment has been turned into a home</p>
            </blockquote>





	House to Home

Jim knew before he even hit the door that Blair was decorating for Christmas as the scent of fresh cut pine hit his senses.  Thankfully it was one of the few scents that didn't immediately send his senses into fits.  When he walked through the door he saw Blair had not only gotten a tree but he'd also strung little white lights around the tree and put pine bows over the door to their little balcony.  As many times as he cursed his roommate/guide he was thankful for his friend who'd turned an empty apartment into a home for them


End file.
